Star Lord
by Element Of One
Summary: (Marvel Crossover) Steven and his father Greg went to the movie theatres to see, "Guardians of the Galaxy." Steven enjoyed the movie so much that he wants to change his name to "Star Lord." Greg is amused at the idea, but soon realizes that his son is serious. Steven also is infatuated with the musical score of the film, so Greg decides to give him an old "gift"...


**Star lord**

_**Prologue:**_

_**Steven and Greg go to the local movie theatres to watch the newly released film, "Guardians of the Galaxy." Steven exits the movie theatre with his father, having loved the film and is overjoyed at how awesome it was. On their way back to the temple, Steven tells his father that he would like to be referred to as "Star Lord" from now on. Greg laughs at the idea, but quickly realizes his son is serious. The two make it back to the temple and come upon both Amethyst and Pearl. Pearl is washing dishes and Amethyst is sitting at the counter eating. Pearl bears the brunt of Stevens new found identity and attitude, as Greg and Amethyst watch on, laughing hysterically.**_

The doors to the movie theatre opened, as a large crowd of people exited the building, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Steven and his father Greg were the last ones to exit the theatre, as the two began walking side by side. Greg looked down at his son and asked:

"_Well, how'd you like the movie Steven?"_

Steven smiled at his father and said:

"_It was awesome! There was so many spaceships! They all had such cool outfits! I wanna go see it again!"_

Greg laughed and said:

"_Yeah, it was pretty awesome! Maybe next time we can bring Connie? I bet she would like it!"_

Steven replied:

"_Oh yeah!..she would!"_

Steven and Greg headed to the van and jumped in. Greg started the engine and was prepared to drive off, but Steven asked his father a question:

"_Dad, did you like the music from the movie?"_

"_I thought it was awesome!"_

Greg smiled and said:

"_The music was classic! It's very old, and I remember listening to it when I was young like you Steven."_

Steven smiled back at his father and asked:

"_Do you still have some of that music Dad?"_

Greg looked at his son and smiled, he said cheerfully:

"_Of course I do!...Here I want you to take this!"_

Greg reached into the glove compartment, and retrieved a "device." He handed it over to Steven and said:

"_Here you go, this used to be my old cassette player."_

He opened the earphones and placed them on Steven's head; and then Greg pressed the "Play Button" on the cassette player. Stevens eyes grew wide as heard the music.

Steven said:

"_Wow! It's the exact same music from the movie!"_

Greg let out a laugh and said:

"_Yeah, I still have all of those old songs."_

"_I remember listening to Red Bone, Blue Suede, and Jimmy Buffett."_

"_It was classic music back then, and it still is now!"_

Greg started driving and watched as his son was sitting in the passenger seat, with his headphones on and began singing:

"_Come and get your love….."_

Greg gasped with laughter and said to himself:

"_Oh my God!"_

While they were driving, Steven took off his headphones and said:

"_Dad I want to change my name to Star Lord, I think it sounds cooler…"_

Greg once again laughed and said:

"_Star Lord huh? Well, its fine with me Steven but the gems….."_

Steven cut him off and said:

"_Its Star Lord…"_

Greg smiled and said:

"_Okay…Star Lord…got it."_

Greg continued driving until they arrived at the Temple. Once they arrived, Steven jumped out of the van and ran towards the door. He opened the door to see Amethyst at the counter eating food, and Pearl was at the sink washing dishes.

"_Hey Steven, how was the movie?"_ Amethyst said, as she pulled her head up to look at him.

Steven replied:

"_It's Star Lord, and the movie was awesome!"_

Amethyst giggled and said:

"_Star Lord!? What!?"_

Pearl turned her attention towards Steven and said:

"_Hi Steven, I'm glad you had a good time. You know I was reading the reviews on that movie, and they were mostly positive. I don't condone the violence, but the movie rating is PG-13, so by that standard it was appropriate for you to watch."_

Steven just looked at her and said:

"_It's Star Lord…"_

Pearl looked at him confused and asked:

"_What? Steven what are you trying to say?"_

Steven replied:

"_Star Lord, my name is Star Lord."_

Pearl looked at Greg, who by now was standing in the doorway. Greg just kept his arms folded, he had a smile on his face and said:

"_Don't ask…."_

Steven put the headphones back on his head, and pressed play on the cassette player. Pearl observed him than asked Greg:

"_What kind of device is that?"_

Greg responded:

"_It's my old cassette player, I let him have it…"_

Pearl asked:

"_Is it safe? Could it damage his hearing?"_

Greg replied:

"_Only if he plays it too loud, but I think he'll be fine."_

Pearl had a worried look in her eyes, as she motioned over to Steven.

"_Steven!"_ she said, _"you need to get those things off of your head, now!"_

But it was too late, Steven had his headphones on and was already dancing. Amethyst just watched with amusement, as her eyes followed him around the room. Greg also struggled to keep it together, as he tried to prevent himself from laughing.

Steven was lost in his music as he turned his attention towards Pearl, but could not hear what she was saying. She had her arms up, her lips were moving, and she was motioning towards him. Steven, unaware of his heightened voice because of the music, shouted at Pearl:

"_OH, YOU WANT TO DANCE PEARL!?"_

Steven leaped towards her and was about to embrace her. Pearl's eyes grew wide as she let out a scream and said:

"_Steven!...Wait!...No!"_

But it was too late as Steven now had her in his arms. He spun Pearls body around, he released her and watched as she twirled like a ballerina. Pearl's face was in shock as he grabbed her once more, and dipped her to the floor.

Amethyst fell out of the chair, onto the ground, and was exploding with laughter. She lifted her head up and shouted:

"_Yeah! Go Steven!"_

Greg also was laughing. He struggled to catch his breath as he wiped the tears from his eyes, and watched the entertainment that was before him.

Steven had his headphones on and was singing down at Pearl:

"_Come and get your Love….Come and get your Love!"_

Pearls eyes were wide, she was completely blue in her face as she looked up at him, and her mouth began to open. As Steven saw this, he reached for his cassette player and pressed the "Stop" button. He took off his headphones, looked down at her and asked:

"_What is it Pearl?"_

Her body was completely stiff, and all she could say was:

"_S-T-E-V…"_

But before she could finish, Steven put his fingers on her lips and said:

"_Shhh!...It's Star Lord…"_


End file.
